popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Palentine's Day
" " is the fourth episode of the first season of Popples. It first premiered on October 30, 2015 on Netflix and on July 2, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix and Discovery Family Yikes and Mike Mine face a big challenge on Palentine's Day. Official YouTube episode clip Bubbles hosts the annual Palentine's Day festivities, and matches Yikes with Mike Mine. The selfish popple has his eyes on the prize, but Yikes' unpredictable behavior thwarts him at every turn. But the Mayor recognizes a good friend in the end and awards Yikes' the Best Popple Pal prize.File:Popples - Episode Clip - Palentine's Day Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Yikes * Mike Mine (antagonist) Minor characters * Lulu * Sunny * Bubbles * Izzy * Milton Maynot * Margaret Shush * Coach Loudly * Popfoot * Gruffman (background) * Polly Popplar (background) * Penny Popplar (background) * Babapop (background) * Mrs. Snooply (background) * Gus (background) Songs * Palentine's Day songs Trivia * The episode title is an obvious pun on Valentine's Day. * In the French version, the episode is called "Bonne fête des Poppains", meaning "Happy Poppy Day". * The pairs for Palentine's Day are the following: ** Yikes and Mike Mine ** Bubbles and Sunny ** Izzy and Lulu ** Margaret Shush and Coach Loudly * The activities for Palentine's Day are the following: ** Giving gifts to your pal. ** Writing a song for your pal. ** Picnicking with your pal. * This is the first episode that had two plots mixed into it. ** Plot A: Mike Mine and Yikes's rocky partnership for Palentine's Day. ** Plot B: Lulu have to search for Izzy after he accidentally shrinks himself. * It's revealed that everything Yikes cooks are super spicy. * This is the first episode in which Bubbles pairs up Miss Shush and Coach Loudly. She would do it again "Popposites Attract". * There's a running gag in which Milton Maynot would say something backwards during his speech because of his excitement on Palentine's Day. * This is the first appearance of Popfoot. He would later appear in "The Legend of Popfoot". Errors * When Mike's ears popped up after Sunny told him that Yikes made jalepeno popples, there're still foods on the table despite he flipped the table and ate all the food Yikes provided to him. * Every time there's a crowd scene, there're several clones of the characters such as: Lulu's, Gruffman's, Mike Mine's, Penny's, Babapop's, Margaret Shush's, etc. * Izzy is seen back in his normal size when Mayor Maynot gather up his citizens after their first activity, but he's not supposed to be there because he's shrunk. * Because there're numerous character needed to fill up a crowd scene, sometimes the background character's partner is inconsistent throughout the episode. For instance: ** Penny Popplar is seen pairing up with a male purple-and-yellow adult Popple in the beginning of the episode. However, during the scene where Coach Loudly yells through a megaphone at Miss Shush, the male Popple is with Polly Popplar. ** Gruffman is paired up with a green-and-white male adult Popple (who looks similar to the Multimedia Librarian from "A Do-Do-Do-Do-Over") in the beginning of the episode. However, Gruffman is later seen with Babapop throughout the episode. Gruffman is back with the male adult Popple near the end of the episode. ** Gus has a different partner every time he is on-screen. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes